fr New Moon Rising – OzWillow
by silvermist717
Summary: OzWillow. SongFic? Love moves in Mysterious Ways. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: characters/settings used belong to its creator, I absolutely own nothing here. **

_Extracts from __**New Moon Rising**__ – short fluff about Oz & Willow, using the song by Julia Fordham – "Love moves in mysterious ways" (my first… so please be nice.)_

_Willow standing in front of Tara's dorm...She let's Willow in..._

Willow: I just want you to know that what you saw this morning, it wasn't-

Tara: No, it's okay. I always knew that if he came back…

Willow: We were just talking. Nothing happened. But, you know, it was intense. Just talking - we have a lot to talk about. I kind of feel like my head's gonna explode.

Tara: Whatever, you know, happens ... I'll still be here. I'll still be your friend.

Willow: Of course we'll be friends!

Tara: But I'm saying.., I know what Oz means to you.

Willow: How can you, when I'm not even sure? I mean, I know what he meant to me. But he left, and...

Tara: What?

Willow: I don't know. I just - life was starting to get so good again, and --

You're a big part of that. And here comes the thing I wanted most of all, and...

Tara: Do what makes you ... happy. Listen to your heart, Willow. That's all you could do. I am here, and will always be here for you. What I feel is my own. I will not force you to do something your heart doesn't want. I knew you needed and friend and I shouldn't have hoped for more than that. Your acceptance of what I am is more than I could hope for.

Willow: Tara, you know it's not about that...

Tara: I know, Willow. So listen to you heart, I know how much it beats for Oz.

Willow: I don't know... what if he leaves again? What if I bring out the wolf in him? You saw what happened today!

Tara: Then you have to talk to him. You have to figure out a way to make it work. And like I said, whatever happens, I'll still be here. Go, Willow. Go to him, this time tell him how you really feel and what you want before he walks away.

Willow: Thank you, Tara...you have a good heart.

_And they hug._

_Oz and Willow are in Oz's van, staring at each other…trying to break the ice._

Willow: Hello…

Oz: Hey…

Willow: This thing looks pretty good, considering you drove it overseas…

Oz: Well, it broke down outside of Mexico….I shouldn't have come back now... I just thought I'd changed.

Willow: I am sorry about what you had to go through…You have changed. You stopped the wolf from coming out. I saw it…

Oz: But I couldn't look at you. I mean, it turns out... the one thing that brings it out in me is you...which falls under the heading of ironic in my book.

Willow: It was my fault - I upset you. I am glad you came back.

Oz: But... are you happy?

Willow: Now that you're here, I am happy. I didn't mean to upset you, Oz. I was just confused. I missed you, I wrote you so many letters…but I didn't have any place to send them, you know? For a long time, I've thought about you every night. Every night, I say good night to you, hoping that you'd hear it and you'd come back to me. In the process I've hurt some of my friends, I'm only so grateful that they knew what I was going through. Oz, I needed you….and I didn't think I… _(And she reached out for Oz's hand…)_

Oz: I'm sorry, Willow. It was stupid to think you'd just be waiting… _(Now holding back Willow's hand)_

Willow: I have waited, Oz. And I am still waiting… _(And squeezed his hand)_

_Who'd have thought this is how the pieces fit_

_You and I shouldn't even try making sense of it_

Oz: What do you mean...What about Tara? _(Abruptly lets go of her hand)_

_I forgot how we ever came this far_

Willow: _(saddened)_ I'm sorry you had to go through that. Tara was…is my friend, Oz. When everyone else was busy, she kept me company. She was having family problems then and we both needed a friend. I couldn't go to Xander or Buffy or anyone. I was embarrassed. I didn't want them to think of me being so weak. Tara was there when I needed you. And she is my friend, no matter who she is. She told me to do what makes me happy, and I'm doing that right now. But Oz, tell me what do you want now? Because if you leave again, I don't think my heart could take it any more…

_Oz looked at her and reached out for her…cradling her head like he used to, and closed his eyes…_

_I believe we had reasons but I don't know what they are_

_Don't blame it on my heart, oh_

Oz: I'm sorry, Willow. I'm sorry for everything. For leaving you, for not being strong enough to stay with you…I'm sorry I made you suffer. For a long time I've thought about coming home…I knew you were upset when I had all my things moved. I spoke to Devon a couple of times. _(His hands were now holding her shoulders, and they were face to face)_ I wanted to come back, Willow. I wanted to let you know how much I truly loved you. That my heart beats only for you. After what happened with Veruca, I didn't want the same thing to happen. I wanted to be in control of my animal side to prevent me from ever hurting you, how wrong I was. My human side has hurt you even more…

_Love moves in mysterious ways_

_It's always so surprising_

_When love appears over the horizon_

_I'll love you for the rest of my days_

_But still it's a mystery_

_How you ever came to me_

_Which only proves_

_Love moves in mysterious ways_

Willow: Oz… _(one of her hand now touching Oz' cheek)_

_Heaven knows love is just a chance we take_

_We make plans but then love demands a leap of faith_

Oz: _(now grabbing both of Willow's hands, holding them with his own in front of his heart…)_ Willow, being away from you has made me realize even more that you truly are my heart. You are my soul. Even when I was away and far from you, I couldn't stop thinking about you every second of every day. You are my life; to live without you is an eternity of torment. And to be with you is my place in heaven. And if you'll have me back, you will have everything of me. I cannot promise you everything, but I can promise you that I'll never break you heart. I love you, Willow.

_So hold me close and never never let me go_

_'Cos even though we think we know which way the river flows_

_That's not the way love goes, no_

Willow: I love you too, Oz. Always will. And whatever happens next, we'll do it together.

_Oz kissed Willow gently and they held each other like they used to._

_Like the ticking of a clock two hearts beat as one_

_But I'll never understand the way it's done, oh…._

_Love moves…in mysterious ways…_

_(AN: Heya! I love this song and I love Oz & Willow…so there. __ thanks!)_


End file.
